


Dear Losers

by LilisBooks



Category: IT, IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Again, Canon Compliant, Eddie loves the Losers so much, Eddie ships Benverly and Hanbrough, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Post-Canon, This Is Sad, and I love my baby boy so much, cause he was so full of love, he deserved better, he had his own arc, he's more than just a character for Richie's arc, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilisBooks/pseuds/LilisBooks
Summary: Or the one where Stan wasn't the only one who wrote The Losers a letter after everything was said and done.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & The Losers Club, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Dear Losers

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know where this came from, but mostly my love for Eddie.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Dear Losers, 

If you’re reading this letter, it probably means that I didn’t make it but we managed to defeat IT (or that Richie is going through my stuff and is now reading this because he’s noisy and if that’s the case, stop reading Richie), and we all knew this was a possibility so please don’t feel bad about it. I know is no one’s fault but Pennywise’s.

For 27 years I didn’t remember you guys and for that, I’m sorry too, even though it wasn’t anyone’s fault, just a stupid fucking curse who made us forget each other. But all I can think about now is how our lives would’ve been if we hadn’t forgotten each other. Maybe I wouldn't have married Myra, maybe we would’ve stopped Bevvie from ending with someone like her father, helped Bill with his awful endings, managed to get Mike out of Derry and tell Richie from the beginning he’s not funny when someone else is writing his jokes. Maybe our lives wouldn’t be different but much better just by having each other.

You guys are my family, more so than my mom or Mayra ever were. You guys make me strong and brave and I love you all so much it hurts to think I didn’t have you for more than half my life. I would die for anyone of you, without a single doubt, and maybe that’s why I’m not there with you and you are reading this letter. If it was to save one of you, I would do it all over again.

Bill, my first best friend ever, the leader of the Losers and the guy we’d follow ‘till the ends of the Earth. I always knew you were gonna be a big author, with the worlds that you created to entertain us in our sleepovers, always taking care of us. You are my big brother and I love you so much, I just want you to be happy and we both know what’s missing in your life for that to happen. Maybe a vacation around the country will do you some good, especially if there’s a good friend by your side.

Bevvie, the spark of my life, the only girl I’ve ever truly loved. I was so happy when I got to see you again at the restaurant and realise that the spark that was so you hadn’t died in the 27 years we hadn’t seen each other. I was scared that, like me, what made you you had died by being married to the one thing you most desperately wanted to escape, but you’re as strong and brave as you were when we were kids. You deserve the kind of love that makes you feel good and like you’re worth a billion dollars because there’s no one like you out there and whoever ends up with you is gonna be a lucky son of a bitch. 

Mike, I’m sorry we left you behind all on your own for such a long time, remembering everything while we got to make a life for ourselves. You had such big dreams and such a desire to see the world and I can only hope you’re packing your bags as you read this and starting your car to start seeing the country on the road trip you were telling me about in the restaurant. You deserve everything in the world, friends, love, your dreams coming true. I think there’s a certain someone who would love to go on that trip with you, but that’s not for me to say and only for them to act on it. Don’t deny yourself the opportunity to be happy, it’s long overdue for you.

Ben, your big heart was always your biggest strength, and I knew your passion for architecture would get you far and beyond. Who else would’ve built us a clubhouse in the middle of the woods when we were 13 years old? You took care of us in ways we should’ve appreciated more, but we were traumatized kids, so there’s that. I hope now, that we all remember everything you get to spend the rest of your life with your one true love. You weren’t exactly subtle Hanscom, but that’s okay, we all knew you were meant to be together. 

Which leads me to…

Richie. You dickwad and your stupid fuckface. If our roles were reversed and you were the one who didn’t make it, I would’ve wanted to die with you as well, trapped underneath Neibolt with no escape, which is why I’m asking you to stop what you’re doing and wishing you were dead. I don’t want you dead and if there is an afterlife and I see your stupid face there anytime soon I’ll manage to kill you again, asshole. You got a life ahead of you and I want you to live it as happy as you can. I don’t care if you make fun of me for this Richie, but if I could give you the world, I would. In a heartbeat, without a second thought. I wish we had more time, I really do, because there are things I need to tell you but I can’t in this stupid rushed letter. The only thing I can truly say to you is that you should go to the Kissing Bridge, where you’ll see a heart with a letter. I made that and I think you’ll understand what it means unless you’re a really dense idiot, which I wouldn’t put past you, but I know how smart you are. I was there our whole childhood. I know it’s not enough, it's not enough for me either, but it’s proof of what you mean to me and that all I want is for you to be happy and living your life for the best. I hope it takes another 27 years or more until we see each other again. 

Please, don’t be sad that I am gone, ‘cause I hate you being sad. I want you not to mourn me but to remember the good times we had and that I was happy hanging out with all of you even if it was because we needed to end a murderous clown. I don’t regret any of it but I do hope we had more time. Maybe I’ll see Stan around and we’ll get to watch over you if you believe in that kind of crap. Stan shouldn’t be alone, don’t you think? He was always scared of being left alone.

Be brave, be proud, but most importantly, be who you are without a care in the world. We might be losers ‘till the end of our lives, but I think that’s the best kind of person to be. There’s no one else I’d rather be.

Love,

Eddie.

PS: If you actually jumped to the Quarry after Neibolt, you're gonna get sick for cleaning in dirty water, I'm telling you right now, so don't be stupid and take care of yourselves, assholes.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
